Another Love
by Breniiful
Summary: Kise ha desaparecido. Kuroko no deja de buscarle, aunque sabe que las probabilidades de volverle a ver son escasas, no le importa, ya que es capaz de esperar todo el tiempo necesario para encontrarse de nuevo. Akashi solo observa, observa y espera el momento indicado cuando Tetsuya por fin decida abrir su corazón para albergar a otro amor. [KiKuro/AkaKuro]
**~Another Love~**

[KiKuro ~ AkaKuro]

 **Summary:** Kise ha desaparecido. Kuroko no deja de buscarle, aunque sabe que las probabilidades de volverle a ver son escasas, no le importa, ya que es capaz de esperar todo el tiempo necesario para encontrarse de nuevo.

Akashi solo observa, observa y espera el momento indicado cuando Tetsuya por fin decida abrir su corazón para albergar a otro amor.

 **Advertencias:** Muerte de un personaje | Algo de OoC | Drama y muchas cosas más ;_;

 **Notas Principales:**

¡hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Por fin tuve tiempo de actualizar algo :''V Pues es una nueva historia corta, son 6 capítulos con mis OTP's consentidas de KuroBas a.k.a. KiKuro & Akakuro

Está 1000% inspirada en la canción Another Love de Tom Odell y a lo largo de los capis irán apareciendo fragmentos al principio de la misma canción3 Esto iba a ser publicado el día del cumple de Kise, pero por alguna razón me dieron ganas de compartirlo ahora~

¡Espero les guste! ~

* * *

—Capítulo Uno—.

" _Kise"_

 _Primera Parte_

 _..._

 _Quiero llevarte a algún lugar_

 _para que sepas que me importas._

 _Pero esta tan frio,_

 _y no sé a dónde…_

 _..._

 _._

Había esperado mucho tiempo porque ese momento llegará, tanto que la ansiedad le carcomía el alma y el corazón le revoloteaba queriéndole salirse del pecho.

El reencuentro que tanto anheló se volvería realidad, podría volver a estrecharle en sus brazos y a perderse entre los bellos ojos de su persona amada.

Extrañar a Kuroko Tetsuya era uno de sus hábitos favoritos mientras se encontraba en el ejército, y ahora que se convirtió en capitán de las tropas de la marina, ese hábito se convirtió en algo vital.

Llegó por la mañana a la que era su casa, a la que se habían mudado desde que salieron de la Universidad. Nada cambió, todos los simples detalles continuaban intactos, el mismo color bronce de las paredes y el olor fresco del shampoo de menta.

Era sábado, un buen día para regresar a su hogar. El reloj marcaba las 10 am, una hora bastante inusual para no ver a un Kuroko preparar el desayuno o tomar una ducha para salir a algún lugar.

Entró a su habitación y la imagen que se mostraba era lo suficientemente hermosa como para abalanzarse junto a él en la cama, y compartir mimos por todo lo que restará de la mañana. Tetsuya estaba todo envuelto en una manta del mismo color de sus cabellos, dejando solo un par de pies afuera.

Rápidamente se acuesta a su lado, observa que su novio tiene el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca de preocupación en su bonito rostro. Sus manos como imanes fueron directamente a acariciar las finas hebras de cabello, degustándose con el olor que transmitían. En definitiva Kise Ryouta lo ama, cuando está lejos lo recuerda siempre y ahora que lo tiene a su merced, no hace otra cosa que adorarle.

Su piel es tersa y pálida, lo que hace resaltar el color de sus ojos. Hay algo que le preocupaba sus pómulos están bastante pronunciados, seguramente _su Kurokocchi_ no ha comido bien, se le nota, además que tampoco ha dormido mucho, y ahora le quiere regañar, porque Kise solo quiere bienestar para la persona que más ama en el mundo.

La pacifica respiración comienza a ser irregular, Ryouta le conoce perfectamente y sabe que en cualquier momento esos ojos azules iluminaran la habitación.

Kuroko se levanta velozmente, tiene unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, se ve cansado y al rubio se le achica el corazón al observarle así, no sabe si esas bolsas negras son por su causa o por aquel demandante trabajo, sea cual sea el hecho que lo provoque, odia verle así.

Pone una cara de reproche y lo primero que espera es un beso bien dado en los labios, uno de esos que solo Tetsuya sabe darle, ese simple contacto que le sana el alma porque solo hay sentimientos de dulzura en ellos.

Nada, ni un simple hola le dedica al levantarse.

Okey, llegar después de estar ausente por casi tres meses y obtener ese comportamiento de su prometido dolía un poquito. Suspirar y lamentarse no servía de nada, lo que podría ayudar era una buena sesión de cosquillas con Kuroko para después concluir con un buen masaje.

Porque en general su relación es algo complicada, y ahora, el haber obtenido el puesto como Capitán en la marina lo complicaba más. Es claro, le duele muchísimo separarse de su pareja por enormes e indefinidos lapsos de tiempo, sobre todo si no hay comunicación alguna. En esas situaciones un te amo cada anochecer es algo bastante difícil de obtener, por lo que los pensamientos innecesarios divagan haciéndoles sentir miserables.

Ambos son un _poco_ celosos, ese sentimiento les ha ocasionado muchas peleas, a ninguno le gusta ceder y creen tener siempre la razón.

Y ahora que su prometido le ignoraba, quizá una reconciliación iba a tardar más de lo necesario.

Un método infalible para hacer que Tetsuya sonría son los besos en el cuello, los diez años de salir juntos son una fuente bastante confiable de información. Aprovechando que el joven de los ojos azules se encuentra cocinando usando solo unas bermudas, es un excelente momento para asaltarle con besos el cuello, además que explorar un poco ese mar de nívea piel le hará muy bien después de meses de abstinencia.

Prueba con uno tratando de no morderle en el intento, es un poco corto para su gusto aunque lo bastante entregado para demostrar cada una de sus emociones, porque lo ama y lo desea al grado de lastimarle, y quiere hacerle saber que esos breves momentos hacen que la vida tenga algo más de sentido.

 _Nada._

Intenta rodearle la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y continuar con la repartición de besos.

 _Nada._

No siente a Tetsuya estremecerse con su tacto ni suelta pequeños gemidos de satisfacción. La preocupación recorre sus venas llenándole de una incertidumbre que le hace pesada el alma, preguntándose si acaso en ese corto tiempo de separación ha logrado olvidarle.

No, claro que no, Kuroko no se atrevería a hacerle algo semejante.

Trata de mermar todos esos pensamientos sin sentido de su cabeza mientras observa desayunar a su joven profesor una tostada con mermelada y algo de té, ahora se nota más calmado, Ryouta no sabe si ha hecho algo que le haya enfadado.

Al transcurrir la mañana, la casa se llena con el delicioso aroma a menta del shampoo de Kuroko mezclado con el tenue olor de su colonia favorita, _Bleu de Chanel_. Kise sabe que Tetsuya solo la utiliza cuando son días especiales y sonríe, porque quizá solo le esté jugando una broma y en la noche se reconcilien con una hermosa cena frente al mar.

Oye el rechinido que hace la puerta al cerrarse, es algo raro, su novio nunca sale los sábados por la mañana, y menos cuando él está en casa. Esto es extraño, muy extraño para Kise.

Con la esperanza de alcanzarle corre hacia la puerta, quiere robarle un beso, eso es lo que más anhela desde hace mucho. Pero al abrirla Kuroko se ha ido, y él se quedó sin su beso de despedida. Cansadamente regresó a su hogar, rogando internamente encontrar algo bueno con que entretenerse, caminó hasta llegar y sentarse en el sofá favorito de ambos, ahí descubrió que su álbum de fotografías se encontraba sobre uno de los cojines.

El pequeño libro tiene una pasta celeste junto a dos "K" en medio de un corazón, él escogió el diseño, bastante cursi y tonto, pero lo adora, adora todos esos recuerdos que se encuentran ahí.

Hay algo que sobra en ese parsimonioso paisaje, es una post-it amarilla pegada en la contraportada del álbum de fotos.

* * *

 _Regreso a las 4:00 p.m. Te amo._

~T.~

* * *

Y vuelve a sonreír, porque ese detalle de dejarse notitas pegadas en lugares especiales es algo muy suyo, algo tan íntimo entre ellos que de pensarlo le provoca cosquillas en el estómago.

Desde siempre a Tetsuya le ha costado expresar sus sentimientos, y bueno, él es demasiado efusivo, asunto que cuando se volvieron pareja les costaba un poco sobrellevar.

Afortunadamente encontraron una alternativa bastante interesante para controlarlo.

 _Post-it._

Notitas colocadas en el tocador, en el espejo del baño, en lo alto del refrigerador, todas ellas regadas con bonitos sentimientos que a ambos les costaba decir.

Las remembranzas llegaron a su cabeza como una suave brisa, esa casa había observado momentos hermosos construidos con mucho amor.

.

.

.

.

.

Lo más memorable fue quizás, la ridícula manera en que le pidió matrimonio a Kuroko. Había pedido cientos de consejos a sus amigos y buscando otros tantos en internet, los cuales le llevaron a una única conclusión.

 _Nada le convencía._

Sabía que a Kuroko no le gustaban las cosas extravagantes o excesivamente cursis —cosas que a él le fascinaban—. Así que no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar.

Así que con toda la torpeza del mundo, cortó unos narcisos de su jardín y compró una caja de chocolates para poder ensayar frente al espejo.

Era un viernes por la tarde, Tetsuya tenía una reunión con el consejo estudiantil, así que tenía todo el día para poder escoger las palabras adecuadas para declararse.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo había transcurrido entre palabras sin sentido y saliva perdida, Ryouta no encontraba nada, nada lo suficientemente bueno para su _Kurokocchi._

Todo sonrojado y lleno de pensamientos revueltos. Inhaló suavemente y comenzó a hablar como su no hubiera un mañana.

—Kurokocchi—. Dijo, con la voz algo cortada pero dulce y siempre cálida.

" _Gracias, quería decir esto prácticamente desde el día en que te conocí. Nunca nadie me había visto de la manera en que tú me miras, provocas que me derrita con la frescura de tu piel. Todo tú significas mi vida entera y te amo como a nadie._

 _Esto que siento es más que un simple sentimiento, es la necesidad de estar contigo cada día de mi vida, conociéndonos más y compartiendo cada suspiro. Creo que fui bendecido al encontrarte en mi camino._

 _¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

—Ki-kise-kun, ¿qué haces? —.

Un balde de agua fría recorrió su espalda al ser sorprendido infraganti, seguramente Tetsuya había escuchado todas esas boberías, y ahora, lo único que se le antojaba era que se abriera un hueco en el piso para poder meter ahí su cabeza.

—Nada—.

Con las mejillas arremolinadas salió corriendo de ahí como un completo cobarde.

Cuanta fue su sorpresa al encontrar la mañana siguiente, una notita azul pegada en el espejo de su habitación con un rotundo ' _Acepto'_ escrito en ella.

Casi le da algo al descubrir otras tantas regadas en la casa, que juntándolas formaban un bonito mensaje.

" _A veces las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo mucho que me importas, lo mucho que te amo. Estaré felizmente de convertirme en tu esposo"_

Eso era algo que seguramente le costaría decir cara a cara a Kurokocchi, igual estaba completamente agradecido por aquella muestra de amor tan sincera.

.

.

.

.

.

Esos recuerdos le hicieron poner una sonrisa boba en el rostro, la fecha de la boda la fijarían cuando él estuviese de regreso, el solo hecho de imaginarlo, le provocaba un profundo revoloteo de mariposas en todo el cuerpo.

 _¿Y si Tetsuya se arrepentía?_

Negó rápidamente, eso no pasaría nunca.

Se queda dormido y siente cuando un peso extraño se añade al sofá.

Es Kuroko, _su Kurokocchi._

Lo ve mirar el álbum de fotografías y sonreír ante esos preciados recuerdos, se detiene un momento y observa con detenimiento una de ellas. Lagrimas comienzan a escurrir de sus ojos azules favoritos, y el gesto de penumbra que puso el amor de su vida le causo escalofríos erizándole cada poro de la piel.

Rápidamente trata de consolarle envolviéndole en un abrazo, el llanto no cesa, simplemente se hace más fuerte. Kise no sabe qué hacer, Kuroko jamás se había comportado de esa manera.

—Tranquilo bebé—. Le dice. —Estoy aquí y te amo, detesto verte así, ¿quieres contarme qué sucede? —.

Espera pacientemente a que las palabras salgan de esos finos labios, mientras se dedica a acariciarle la espalda.

 _Nada._

Absolutamente nada, en cambio, solo le ve levantarse del sofá y dirigirse a su habitación.

Ahora Ryouta está molesto, no ha hecho nada que justifique el inusual comportamiento de su pareja. Quizá quiere terminar el compromiso y no sabe la manera de decirlo para no herirlo.

La sola idea de que eso esté a punto de suceder le carcome el alma, siempre pensó que compartiría su para siempre junto a Tetsuya. Y si ahora cambiaba de opinión, lo rompería en mil pedazos, pero si eso lo hacía feliz, con todo el dolor de su corazón aceptaría, porque en verdad lo ama.

Va decidido a la habitación a enfrentarle, lo único que encuentra es un pequeño cuerpo envuelto entre las mantas acompañado de una respiración tenue. Aquella vista lo llena de ternura mientras que con pasos llenos de precaución, Ryouta se acerca y besa las lágrimas restantes que salen de esos bonitos ojos, añora porque mañana pueda hablar correctamente con el amor de su vida y aclarar todas sus dudas.

El día siguiente Tetsuya no está en la cama cuando amanece, su corazón le dice que algo no anda bien.

Suspira en señal de derrota mientras va directo a ducharse.

* * *

 _Regreso a las 4:00 p.m. Te amo._

~T.~

* * *

Aquella nota vuelve a aparecer, esta vez en un post-it diferente. Kise necesita una explicación, esa actitud en su novio es muy extraña.

La rutina extrañamente se vuelve a repetir, cuando él regresa de sus largas misiones de la marina lo que más le apetece es salir, pero no solo, ha estado demasiado tiempo acostumbrado a sostener una mano cálida y a aspirar un suave aroma, que la sola idea de pasear solo es algo bastante trágico.

Los pensamientos le abruman, se sienta en la cama y los ojos comienzan a cerrársele, al poco tiempo se queda dormido, esperando que al despertar todo se mejore.

Cuando abre los ojos el cielo está oscuro de nuevo, es tarde, se pregunta por qué Kuroko no ha ido a despertarle. Comienza a buscarle por toda la casa, no hay nadie, ese sentimiento de incomodidad vuelve a adueñarse de su mente.

Mira por todos lados y su vista se detiene en un calendario que está pegado a lado del refrigerador, no recuerda haberlo visto jamás, hay una tinta color rojo que remarca un día en especial.

 _19 de Junio de 2016_

Esa fecha estaba subrayada una y otra vez. Otro escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana.

¿ _Por qué Kuroko marcaba una fecha así?_

Lleno de incertidumbre prendió la televisión que curiosamente estaba en el canal de noticias.

—Hoy 19 de Junio de 2016, hay probabilidades de inundación en los siguientes lugares, por favor, tomen sus precauciones—.

 _19 de Junio de 2016_

 _19 de Junio de 2016…_

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? El día en el que regresó fue hace tres días, y recuerda haber pedido sus vacaciones 7 días antes del cumpleaños de Kuroko, es decir, el 23 de Enero. Entonces, por qué todo indicaba que vivía en una fecha errónea. ¿Acaso se había perdido mágicamente de casi 6 meses de su vida?

El fuerte golpeteo en su corazón y el aura extraña que se respiraba en su hogar casi lo sofocan, eran casi las 7:00 pm y Tetsuya no regresaba, y afuera la tormenta solo estaba empeorándolo todo.

En un impulso, tomó su chaqueta para ir directo a buscarle, el único lugar en donde podía estar era el jardín de niños. Afortunadamente este quedaba a pocas cuadras de su casa, por lo que podía ir a pie.

Caminó bastante, escuchando como las gotas caían desenfrenadamente sobre su paraguas haciendo ruidos extraños. Una imagen extraña que se mostraba frente a él le hizo detenerse.

— ¿Por qué continuas haciendo esto, Tetsuya? —.

Esa era una voz conocida, demasiado conocida para su gusto. Akashi Seijuuro, su amigo desde la secundaria y eterno rival por el corazón de Kuroko, estaba a muy pocos metros de él.

—Te has vuelto un inconsciente—. Le regaño. —Estas empapado y continuas pegando esos letreros innecesarios, es mejor que vayamos a tu casa—.

—Solo me falta recorrer la siguiente cuadra. Akashi-kun, en un momento nos vamos—.

Miró la manera tan brusca en que Seijuuro le arrebató de las manos los ya mojados papeles a su prometido. Estuvo a segundos de alcanzarle y soltarle un buen golpe por semejante atrevimiento, pero aquella frase que salió de los labios del pelirrojo simplemente le dejó helado.

—No volverá Tetsuya, es momento de aceptarlo—.

Las pocas hojas que quedaban en las manos de Kuroko fueron soltadas provocando que se regasen por todo suelo. Su prometido no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí observando como la tinta se corría a lo largo del papel, mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Ryouta estaba ensimismado al ver como su pareja caminaba a paso lento a lado de Akashi. La curiosidad por saber qué decían los papeles que con tanto fervor Kuroko pegaba, provocó que se acercara con miedo a aquel frondoso árbol.

Lo que vio ahí, fue algo que jamás espero encontrarse.

 **¿Le has visto?**

Desapareció el 24 de Enero

¡Ayúdanos a encontrarle!

 _Kise Ryouta_

Esto no podía estar bien.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas Finales:**

¿Qué les pareció?

Ósea, no sé que tengo con el KiKuro que siempre les hago sufrir un montón en mis fic –soy una mala persona, lo sé -.

Pronto terminará mi semestre, así que tendré libres 2 meses para escribir y actualizar ;_; Como ya estoy a un año de terminar la carrera, tengo todo el cerebro liado, pero quiero que sepan que aunque desaparezca por algo de tiempo, en mis vacaciones volveré (¿?) XDDDD

¡Cuídense! Nos leemos en la próxima actu~

Besos~~


End file.
